partyin' partyin' yeah
by PrincessRotation
Summary: Ooook, well as you frown at the 'friday' song lyrics, I'll just tell you this has nothing to do with 'Friday' or Rebecca Black guys. It's a cute little one shot. Seddie.


**when did you become my mother?**

samxfreddie

'Ah man, tonight's gonna be so awesome.' Sam sighed happily, stretching out on Freddie's bed.  
>'Why?' He asked, messing with his laptop contentedly. As he watched her kick off her converse while he waited for her reply, he started to wonder why he let the girl in his inner sanctum sometimes. Lately, he had been feeling things he couldn't (or wouldn't) identify for the blonde. Affection? He didn't dare to think about it. Sam would break his arm... And every other bone in his body if she found out about these feelings.<br>'It's that kick-ass party at Joel's. I can't wait!'  
>Freddie felt something kick in, inside of him. He suddenly felt protective of her. 'Is there gonna be alcohol at this party?' He snapped.<br>'Er, duh. Of course. It's not a party without booze.' She laughed, a little awkwardly at his tone.  
>He stayed steely quiet for the next few minutes.<br>'Okay, dude, what up?' She asked. 'Why you bein' all quiet?'  
>'Look Sam...' He sighed. 'I don't really want you going to this party. You never know what could happen...' He tried to coax her into it, stop her from being mad.<br>She burst into laughter. 'Too bad for you then ain't it.'  
>'Sam.' He snapped.<br>'What?'  
>'Seriously, I don't want you going!'<br>'Okay, when did you become my mother?' Sam asked, raising her voice. 'Because I'm sure as hell know you can't tell me what to do, Benson.'  
>'Sam, I'm just worried about you.' He admitted.<br>'Why the _fuck_ would you be worried about me?' Oh god, she was angry.  
>'Because...' He tried to avoid telling her the truth. She was already mad, he didn't want to make her worse.<br>'I just am.'  
>She snapped, 'I'm going. And you can't stop me.'<br>'At least let me come with you.' He pleaded.  
>'Freddie...'<br>'You can crash here tonight...'  
>'...Fine.' She gave in. 'But you're not gonna stop me drinking. Because you know if you try to take a drink out of my hand, I'll bite your hand off.'<br>'Wouldn't dream of it.' He smiled.

#

Sam came out of his bathroom, ready for the party. He wanted to gasp, but he held it in. (What he didn't realize was that his mouth was hanging open in shock anyway.)  
>She looked...<br>Like herself. But... Different?  
>Okay, he knew she was drop dead beautiful anyway, but all dressed up like this? She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible.<br>Her hair was only softly curled, like it was in the iCarly awards webisode they did. He wondered how she had achieved this, he knew it was natural, but it was less curly than earlier. Then he realized she must have 'borrowed' his mothers hair styling stuff. Ah, Sam.  
>She had soft black makeup around her eyes, making the blue orbs really stand out. She was just stuffing her make up back in her bag... He didn't even think Sam owned make up, let alone knew how to use it. Let's face it, he thought, she didn't need it. But she still looked stunning. And her dress... It was just a standard 'little black dress', but it hugged her curves beautifully. It did all the right things for her. She also had black, flowery netted tights on. He could barely tear his eyes away, but he felt like a perv so he did so. She had black kitten heels on, and he noted gleefully that he was still a good few inches taller than her. A long gold necklace hung around her neck, with the word 'LOVE' on it.<br>'Oh my.' He breathed.  
>She only smiled shyly. This shocked him even more.<br>'Do I look okay?' She asked, and he nodded before he could stop himself.  
>'You look beautiful.' He whispered.<br>She blushed, but rolled her eyes. 'So how do I usually look?'  
>'Blonde, about this tall.' He teased, measuring his hand by his chest to exaggerate her smallness.<br>'Shut up.' She laughed.  
>'But Sam...'<br>'Oh God, here it goes.'  
>'Don't you think that dress is a little too short?'<br>For the second time, she burst out laughing. 'Yeah, so what?'  
>'So guys are gonna be all over you.' He winced at how jealous he sounded.<br>'Great!' She smiled.  
>'Those aren't quality guys, who want you for your body...' He grumbled.<br>'Oh shush. Anyway, you don't look too bad yourself.' She smiled, the nearest thing to a compliment she was giving.  
>He smirked, and checked out his outfit. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a black tie, and some black jeans. He of course, had to wear his white converse.<br>'Thanks, Puckett.'  
>#<p>

When they arrived at the house, Sam jumped out of Mrs Benson's car (Freddie had borrowed it for the night) and laughed excitedly. 'Come on Benson! If you don't hurry up, I'm going in without you.'  
>'I'm coming, I'm coming.' He sighed. 'Try to stay close.' He whispered, and she laughed and ran into the house.<br>'Oh God, of course she'd do the opposite.' He chuckled, but followed her nonetheless.  
>#<p>

'Sam!' Freddie yelled, following her up the stairs. 'C'mere.'  
>'What?' She snapped. 'This is only my second dri-'<br>He cut her of with a kiss. 'Sorry.' He breathed. 'I just- all the guys here... Leering at you... I couldn't take it.'  
>'You were jealous?' She smirked.<br>'I... Yeah.' He admitted.  
>'Because you care for me?'<br>'Now you see why I didn't want you coming here alone?'  
>'You were worried about me.' She smiled. 'Freddie, why didn't you just tell me?'<br>'Because you would have broken my thumbs, like you did to Gibby.'  
>'You're not Gibby.' She pointed out.<br>'Yeah, I'm just the nub.' He sighed, walking into a random bedroom and sitting on the bed.  
>'Dude... Yeah, you're the nub.' She chuckled, following him. 'But doesn't mean I don't like you. Haven't you realized I've been hanging around with you loads lately?'<br>'Yeah... But I didn't think you would ever-' This time she interrupted him, kissing him forcefully, sitting on his lap. He responded immediately, his arms snaking around her waist, hers around his neck, running though his hair. He handled her like a doll, and she loved that, but she wanted some aggression. Tipping her head back, he knew what she wanted straight away. He began to nibble on her neck, sucking softly, then hard enough to leave a bruise. Because he knew she would like that. She breathed in and out heavily, obviously enjoying it. 'Freddie.' She breathed.  
>'Sam, be my girlfriend?' He asked.<br>'Yes.' She mumbled, pulling his face back to hers.

#

**LOL I DON'T LIKE THIS. I shall publish it anyway since I've finished none of my other un-published stuff, and I haven't put a story up in TIME MAYN. Haha, thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
